Arrow of Olympus
by CSIRide-Kirk
Summary: Oliver Queen was born Percy Jackson to Sally Jackson and Poseidon. But Sally fled in fear of Poseidon when Percy was born and married Robert Queen under the name Moria Dearden. Oliver grew up to become the Arrow, but Olympus needs him. Will he answer to his true heritage? Olicity (Felicity and Oliver are such a cute couple) me now own nothing except inspiration from Robert32514.
1. Olympus' Archer and Starling's Vigilante

**Arrow of Olympus**

When Sally Jackson met Poseidon, she never knew he was a god until he told her a few months after their son Percy was born. In the dead of night, Sally stole away with Percy to Starling City for a new life away from the Olympians. She had changed her name as well to Moria Dearden, a business woman who attracted the attention of Robert Queen, the CEO of Queen Consolidated, and married him so that Percy could have a real and normal father, Percy had also been renamed Oliver Queen.

Oliver grew up to be a spoilt man and a playboy, but when he was marooned on an island named Lian Yu where he met Yao Fei, who taught him everything he knew on how to survive and also taught him to use the bow. Oliver was rescued five years later, after two years on the island he had been taken back to Starling to assist a group to steal something from his family company and saw his family briefly, he was then sent back to Lian Yu for the remainder of three years before he was rescued and taken back to Starling City to be reunited with his family for good and return home.

Because of the amount of crime that the business CEO's now ran, Oliver took it on himself to rid the city of their destruction. But no one knew who the vigilante known as The Hood was, until Oliver's bodyguard, John Diggle, was shot and wounded and Oliver took him to his base so that he could heal him, then Diggle chose to keep Oliver's secret and chose to help him in his crusade with a young IT specialist from Oliver's company named Felicity Smoak, how Felicity had found out was when Oliver was wounded and she had to take him to Diggle so that they could save Oliver's life.

* * *

In Manhattan, the gods of Olympus were discussing the whereabouts of Percy Jackson after the death of Charlie James, Poseidon's only daughter. Poseidon had said Sally had taken Percy in the night and he didn't know where they were. Zeus was furious, Poseidon had violated they pact they had made and now had lost his child and the mother "father, if I may be so bold, I think Ares had something to do with Percy's reappearance as Oliver Queen, better known as The Green Arrow" Athena said "Ares?" Zeus glared at his cowardly son "I may have had something to do with Oliver" Ares shrugged, Zeus glared harder at him "OK, OK, I'm the one who taught him what he knows" Ares muttered, Poseidon wanted to strangle Ares for this. Zeus said to Ares "you will talk to this Oliver Queen?" "I'll see what I can do" Ares shrugged again, resigned to the fact that Oliver was a stubborn as a mule and wasn't the type of person to easily convince. Especially since he'd changed from a spoilt bratty Playboy to the resident Vigilante of Starling City, who was currently a prisoner of Malcolm Merlyn.

* * *

Oliver was chained up in a basement as this was going on, he was chained so that he was standing up with his arms above his head. He was still wearing his gloves and pants that he wore as The Hood when a man tossed a bucket of icy water over him and left him coughing and spluttering. Oliver glanced around the basement where he was a prisoner, he looked up to where his arms were and saw he still had his gloves on, he looked down and saw he was still partially dressed as The Hood "oh shit" he thought as Malcolm Merlyn came in "I hope I didn't hurt you" he said, Oliver just glared at him "at least now I can properly thank you now for saving my life" Merlyn continued "if only I knew how you were spending you nights, you'd finally understand" "you murdered my father, you SENTENCED me to that island, to FIVE years of HELL!" Oliver spat at him "I am truly sorry for what happened to you, you know I have lost people too" Merlyn said "yeah, you wife, and do you really think that you're honoring _Tommy's Mother_ by destroying the Glades?" Oliver said "as surely as you believe that you're honoring your father with this hood" Merlyn said "there's not a day that goes by that I don't miss your father" Merlyn added "you'll see him soon" Oliver snarled "you can't beat me Oliver, yes you're younger and you're faster, yet you always come up short against me" Merlyn said, Oliver just glared at him "want to know why? Because you don't know, in your heart what you're fighting for, what you're willing to sacrifice and I do!" Merlyn said to a stunned Oliver Queen, Merlyn began to walk away "no one can stop what's about to come, not even the Vigilante" he said as he dropped Oliver's jacket on the floor and walked out leaving Oliver still chained up and still his prisoner.

Oliver glanced around for a way to escape, he looked up at the chains and began to think "if I can just climb up them and then drop, I may be able to break them free of the pipe" He leaped up and climbed up the chain, grunting with the effort. He reached near to the top, held his breath and let himself drop down and snapped the pipe holding the chains, though he injured himself in the process. Doors banged open and a man clattered down the stairs near to Oliver, Oliver knocked him out with the chains, still bound around his wrists, and knelt to see if he had the key. He heard someone else coming and another man burst in, Oliver wrapped the chains around his neck and broke it after chocking the man, he knelt to see if he had the key when another man appeared and was then shot. Oliver looked up and saw John Diggle "I think I've made every joke about a tracking device in your boot" he said to him, Oliver looked resigned to the fact.

* * *

But he was too late to stop the Undertaking and unable to prevent Tommy Merlyn's death from happening. Oliver left Starling for Lian Yu again, this time Felicity and Diggle had found Lian Yu and were searching the island for Oliver. Felicity heard a click beneath her foot "Diggle" she said, Diggle turned and looked down at where Felicity was standing "don't move, I'm gonna try and disable it" he said, taking out a penknife "you can't!" a familiar voice said, Felicity and Diggle looked at each other, they knew they'd found Oliver. "Diggle, move away, Felicity, don't move!" Oliver called as he swung down and pulled Felicity away from the explosion "you ok?" he asked "yeah, god you're really sweaty" Felicity gasped. Oliver was convinced by Felicity and Diggle to return to Starling and take back control of his company which was going to be bought by a business woman who only cared for money, but Oliver soon had to save her life after a gang calling themselves 'The Hoods' after Oliver's vigilante alter-ego. "I did not return to Starling to be the vigilante!" he snapped at Felicity and Diggle "yeah, but Starling needs their vigilante" Diggle argued, later on though, Oliver learned that Thea had been kidnapped by The Hoods and went after them as The Hood.

Oliver was furious at the gang for kidnapping his sister, Thea didn't deserve this, Oliver wasn't the best person to cross when it came to his family and The Hoods didn't know that they had finally crossed the line when they faced an extremely pissed off Oliver Queen as The Hood. He saved his sister (though Thea didn't know it was her brother who was her rescuer). Quentin Lance met Oliver outside and Oliver told him he was there to protect Starling City before he left.

* * *

When Oliver had to attend his mother's trial at the courthouse with Thea, his phone then went off, he looked at the caller ID and saw it was Felicity "excuse me" he said to Thea, she nodded and he answered the phone turning away from her "Felicity?" he asked "Oliver? is it ok if I call you Oliver?" a man answered the phone, Oliver was confused "surprised to hear from me right? Not as surprised as I was, you see, when I found this not unattractive blonde getting all up in my business and what does she have on her? A Queen Consolidated ID badge. Now, I think to myself, why does that name ring a bell? Oliver Queen, you tried to buy off me last year, just before The Hood put me in a padded cell, it's a fact now, Arrow" he said, Oliver heard a gun click and hung the phone up and began to march off "where are you going?" Thea demanded "oh, something came up at the office" Oliver lied "but Ollie, the jury" Thea protested "I have to go" Oliver said firmly, walking away to his motorbike which he took to his base so that he could change into his Arrow suit and made his way to his offices.

Oliver walked cautiously through the darkened and empty offices, his bow in his left hand, he turned a corner and saw a frightened Felicity tied to a chair in the meeting room with The Count behind her "pretty swanky offices" he grinned insanely, Oliver just glared at him "you can see all the destruction your mom caused from up here" he gloated "what do you want?" Oliver growled "world peace and personal satisfaction, though not necessarily in that order" The Count said, making Felicity more uncomfortable "you poisoned me and put me in a hole, you have no idea how much I hated you for that, although there is someone else who does" he said "who?" Oliver demanded "who? oh, you won't be surprised if I told you, he's a man of means, set me up with my new operation so that I could draw you out" he said "to do what?" Oliver growled "this" Count snapped as he whipped out a gun and shot at Oliver, who instinctively dived and rolled out of the way in his office "you'll have to try harder" Oliver taunted him "done!" Count snapped and fired the gun more at Oliver. The Count cut Felicity free and dragged her to where Oliver had hid, only to turn at the sound of an arrow being drawn and saw Oliver with his bow aimed at him "now we move onto Plan B" he snarled, pulling out a needle filled with an overdose of the drug Vertigo "no, Oliver don't do this, not for me!" Felicity begged him "quiet please, I'm threatening" Count warned her and spat at Oliver "lower your bow" Oliver looked at Felicity, he loved her and would die rather than have anything happen to her. He lowered his bow and threw the arrow to the side "let her go, your problem's with me, not with her" He said to Count "then this is your penalty for making me go to Plan B in the first place" Count snarled as he made to drive the needle into Felicity's neck when Oliver drew three arrows one after another and fired them into his chest, killing The Count and causing him to crash out of Oliver's office window. Oliver knew this went against his vow of not killing anyone, but he wasn't going to risk Felicity's life to keep that same vow, he knelt by Felicity on the floor "hey, hey, it's alright, you're safe" he told her gently "you're shot" Felicity said, looking at the bullet wound on Oliver's arm "hey, it's nothing" he assured her, Felicity nodded as Oliver got up and walked to the window and saw The Count's dead body below on the roof of a car below Queen Consolidated, he hated doing that.

* * *

When there was a break in at Queen Consolidated (after Oliver had regained his company), Felicity had called in a forensic scientist named Barry Allen from Central City to help, Oliver was far from happy at this "how can you trust him?" Oliver demanded to Felicity "he's a forensics assistant, we don't have anyone who knows what he does" Felicity argued. Oliver went after Cyrus Gold, who'd kidnapped Roy Harper (Thea's boyfriend and Oliver's friend) to test a serum on him, but Oliver was beaten to near death, injected with a coded drug and left to die "Oliver!" "Oliver?" "OLIVER!" Felicity cried when she and Diggle found an unconscious Oliver "is he alive?" Diggle asked "his pulse is weak but it's there, Oliver, Oliver can you hear me?" Felicity said to Diggle, then Oliver "his pupils are dilated" Felicity said as she tried to prevent Diggle from calling 911 "we can't!" she snapped, she knew one person who could save Oliver, that was Barry.

Barry dashed into the railway station and went to the ticket booth "one way to Central City please" he said "it left ten minutes ago" the old man said "of course it did, uh..when is the next one?" Barry asked "in the morning" the man said as he left, Barry sat himself down and sighed when a dart hit him in the neck and he blacked out. When he woke, he was in a large room with a lot of technology, he looked on a table and saw Oliver in full Arrow costume and pale as anything with Diggle standing above him. Felicity went over to Barry and Barry looked back at her in stunned silence "please save my friend?" she begged.

when Oliver regained conscious, he was furious that Felicity had revealed to Barry who he was. But he understood that she was scared for his life and Barry had risked his anger to help save his life, but Oliver went after Cyrus Gold again and was nearly beaten to death again when he saw his final hallucination which was of Tommy Merlyn "Tommy, I'm sorry, I let you die" he said, Tommy shook his head "you didn't let me die Ollie, you fought to save me because that's what you do, you fight to survive, so get up, Oliver, get up and fight back!" Tommy's hallucination told him as Oliver picked himself up and fought the men who held Roy captive and got him to Starling General Hospital before returning to his base "hey, you alright?" Felicity asked as she rushed up to him "I'm fine" he smiled at her "where's Barry?" "he went home, he wanted to see STAR labs turn on the Particle Accelerator" Felicity said as her phone rang and it was ironically Barry Allen. Oliver then noticed a small box on the table next to one of the computers "Barry left this for you" she said as she got off the phone, inside was a small green domino mask and a small note from Barry:

_Thought this might be more useful and practical than the usual green grease that you use to hide your identity as the Arrow, Oliver. Barry_

Oliver was touched by Barry's generosity and Felicity helped him put it on, Barry had made it to fit Oliver perfectly and Oliver was grateful for the gift from him. But the next day, he received a call from Felicity in Central City saying that Barry had been struck by lightning from the malfunctioning Particle Accelerator and was now in a coma "is he stable?" Oliver asked, concerned for his friend "the monitors in the hospital keep saying he's going into cardiac arrest, but I think his heart's going so fast they can't monitor it, Dr Wells is going to move him to STAR labs to monitor him there" Felicity informed him.

Days later, Moria, Thea and Oliver were making their way back from an electoral campaign for Moria to become mayor of Starling City when Thea said to Oliver "you knew about Roy, didn't you?" "What?" Oliver turned to his sister who repeated her question and said what she thought "well, there's something I need to tell you about Malcolm" Moria began when a car smashed into their car. Oliver woke to the sound of his mother and sister crying his name, he realized that he was also tied up like them and a familiar figure was looming above him, Slade Wilson, the man who made Oliver the way he now was.

Slade was forcing Oliver to chose either to save his mother or save his sister "no, just take me instead, let them live" Oliver begged "Ollie, no, I'll die to save my two babies, and Ollie, I need to tell you something before that, you're not a normal human" Moria said to her stunned son "what am I then?" he asked "you're half Greek god" Moria said, ashamedly, Oliver and Thea looked in complete surprise at their mother "who's Ollie's father?" Thea asked "Poseidon, the god of the sea" Moria said as she stood up and took the sword blade that was meant for either her or Thea. Oliver and Thea cried out in emotional pain for their mother, Oliver had lost his step-father and now he'd just lost his mother. He swore to kill Slade for this and who had conspired with him in revenge.

Oliver met Sebastian Blood in a restaurant later the next day "I missed you at your mother's memorial service, I wanted to offer my condolences" Blood said "you're the Mayor, congratulations, you've always wanted that" Oliver said, Blood sighed "Oliver, I know your mother and I didn't agree on much, but we both wanted what was best for Starling City, I'm going to save this city" Blood said "do you think that _he_ will let that happen?" Oliver asked, Blood looked at him in feigned confusion "Slade Wilson" Oliver clarified "how do you know I've been working with Slade?" Blood demanded, Oliver glared at him like he did when he was The Arrow "because I'm The Arrow" Oliver said dangerously, Blood looked at him "of course now, it all makes sense, he's sitting right in front of me" he said, sweating slightly as he and Oliver soon butted heads and Oliver had to keep his extremely short temperament in check while dealing with Blood, especially since he was in public with the mayor.

Oliver did defeat Slade and sent him to a maximum security prison on Lian Yu, ARGUS had agreed to help him as The Arrow and had build the prison on the one island that Oliver and Slade both knew very well. It was about this time in Central City that Barry Allen had woken from his coma, nine months after he'd been hit by lightning and had developed super speed, when Harrison Wells had told him he wasn't a hero, Barry ran 600 miles to see Oliver in Starling City. Barry told Oliver his story, Oliver listened carefully and told Barry that he thought he'd would be a hero and a vigilante, before saying "Cool" to his powers.

* * *

Oliver was woken from a dream three days later, the man looked like him a little and there was another who was familiar to him. The other man was Yao Fei, the same man who had taught Oliver how to shoot and kill with the bow, Yao told him to meet them in what was Starling's original Glades as soon as he could. Oliver had a small problem with that, Thea, she was always following him round now as extra security ever since their mother had died and Oliver had nearly been killed.

Oliver made his way quietly out of the Queen Mansion and onto his bike to head into what remained of the Glades. The man and Yao Fei met him there in what used to be part of the original Everglades "_**Fei, who is this?**_" Oliver asked him in mandarin "**_your father, Arrow_**" Fei replied in the same language. Oliver saw that the man shared his eye colour and his facial features "Percy or is it Oliver now? You have grown a lot now, my son" Poseidon said to Oliver "Percy, that's my real name? I go by Oliver Queen now, Percy Jackson doesn't exist anymore, neither does Sally Jackson, my mother Moria Queen" Oliver snarled "what happened to Sally?" Poseidon asked "dead, murdered by Slade Wilson" Oliver snapped, he wasn't able to trust Poseidon, bur Yao Fei, well, Fei was a different story. But Oliver still hadn't forgiven him for shooting him in the shoulder after he'd buried Robert Queen's, his father's, body five years ago on Lian Yu.

Fei revealed himself to be Oliver's cousin Ares, the god of war, Ares told Oliver that he was needed in their war with Oliver's grandfather Kronos who now had an alliance with the League of Assassins "Ra's Al Ghul is too powerful to stand against" a voice said, Oliver whipped around and saw Nyssa Al Ghul "Nyssa, what a pleasure to see you" Oliver said to her "cut the shit, Queen, I still haven't forgotten Sara" Nyssa snarled, Oliver backed off, he knew she'd easily kill him if he didn't. Oliver turned to his father "why should I help?" he said dangerously "told you uncle, he's stubborn" Ares said, Oliver gave him a rare smile and Poseidon answered "your past can not escape who you are, Oliver, your Demigod kindred need you, you are the only child of the Big Three left" Oliver thought about that as he left him.

Oliver told Felicity, Roy, Laurel and Diggle about what had happened and how Nyssa had stepped in to help "you should help, they are your family" Laurel said "I can't leave Starling City defenseless!" Oliver snapped "you won't, we're coming with you and Starling's able to defend itself" Roy said, Oliver looked at his prodigy "Roy, while I do appreciate the offer, I can't have my grandfather trying to kill the four main people in my life that I care more about like Thea" he said "Oliver, let them go, you need them and they are Demigods as well" Felicity said, Oliver looked at the love of his life "what?" he said "we're like you, Ollie, Roy's the son of Ares, Dig's the son of Hephaestus, Felicity's the daughter of Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and my mother was Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty" Laurel said.

Oliver looked stunned at his team, they were his family?! But why hadn't Ares mentioned that Oliver had been training his own cousin's son? "fine, we got to tag Thea along as well, her father Malcolm is a son of Apollo, Thea's a legacy of a Demigod" Oliver said "and bust your secret?" Diggle said "she needs to know, but not yet" Oliver said. That was also the day Oliver first met and faced Digger Harkness, Harkness threw boomerangs that killed people and the only place that Team Arrow could track the origin of the metal in the boomerang, that Diggle and Felicity had recovered from Quentin Lance and clearing Arrow of the scene, was Central City.


	2. Flash revelations and Battle of New York

Chapter 2: Central City, then Manhattan, then War.

Oliver travelled with Felicity and Diggle to the outskirts of Central City, telling Roy and Laurel to keep an eye on Starling and Thea while he was gone, Oliver changed into his Arrow suit and found a fight between a SWAT member and a man dressed in red like Roy, the man was moving so fast that he was a blur. He'd pulled the police detective out of the way and before the SWAT could kill both the vigilante and the detective, Oliver knocked to arrows to his bow and shot him before they died, the man turned around and saw Oliver "nice mask" Oliver said before throwing his bow into his right hand and leaping off a wall and through a hole in the roof.

Barry Allen knew he was in big trouble this time, but before the SWAT could kill him and Joe, two arrows buried themselves in him. Barry knew one person who used a bow, The Arrow or Oliver Queen, a good friend of Barry's in Starling City who was also their local vigilante in secret "Barry, who was that?" Joe asked "a friend" Barry said before speeding off after Oliver's motorcycle "it's kinda comforting that no matter which city you're in, Big Belly Burger is always going to taste like Big Belly Burger" Felicity was complaining "you mean full of grease and salt?" Diggle asked "I thought those were the secret ingredients, Oliver's back" Felicity said then heard Oliver's bike when a blur of red suddenly appeared as Barry Allen in front of them, Diggle got such a shock that he threw his fries "mind you I gave Oliver like a half-hour head start" Barry bragged "hi Barry" Felicity said "hey Felicity, how you doin' Dig?" he asked them both "you're fast?" Diggle said "what, you didn't tell him about me?" Barry asked.

"Well, seeing is believing or drooling" Felicity laughed, Oliver pulled up on his bike and walked up to where they were "hey, thanks for stepping in back there, but I had that handled" Barry said "uh huh" Oliver said in his monotone, giving Barry a glare "I was ready to make my move!" Barry protested, "What move? To the morgue?" Oliver snapped. "So what are you guys doing in Central City?" Barry asked "working a case, suspicious homicide in Starling where the murder weapon is a Boomerang" Felicity said.

* * *

Barry offered to take Felicity to STAR Labs and Oliver agreed to meet them there, but Oliver had to change his clothes first as he didn't know Barry's team and Barry had told him of what Harrison Wells thought of The Arrow "well, he doesn't know me like you do" Oliver said, Barry looked at him strangely "uh... Oliver? You can keep a secret from Wells, right?" He asked "yeah, why?" "Would you believe me if I told you Caitlin, Cisco and I are demigods?" Oliver was stunned at what he said.

"Who's your parent?" Oliver asked "Zeus is my dad, Caitlin's mom is Athena and Cisco's dad is Hephaestus" Barry said, Oliver smiled "I knew me and you were related somewhere along the line" Oliver said "your dad is?" Barry asked "Poseidon, god of the sea" Oliver said as Barry sped off with Felicity "man, that doesn't freak you out?" Diggle said, "Let's go and follow my cousins" Oliver said, Diggle got into the Sedan and Oliver followed him behind on his bike.

Harrison Wells didn't like the look of Oliver when he met him, but he knew already that Oliver Queen was The Arrow. In his secret room that he kept from Barry, Cisco and Caitlin, he had a holographic newspaper and an AI so that he knew what was in the future, Harrison Wells was in reality Eobard Thwane, the descendant of Eddie Thwane, Iris West's boyfriend and Iris was Barry's future wife, like Felicity was Oliver's future wife. But this was an alternate future for Percy Jackson/Oliver Queen.

* * *

In Oliver's original future, Oliver/Percy would have married a woman named Annabeth Chase, but with Sally/Moira running from Poseidon had changed the future of the only child of the three Elder gods. Wells didn't know that Barry was also a Greek demigod; he thought the lightning was just because of Barry's super speed.

In reality, Joe West had told Barry the truth when he was old enough to understand and Barry went to Camp Half-Blood and was named the Chosen one of the prophecy, but Barry refused as he wanted to find the killer of his mother and the man who imprisoned his adoptive father for her murder.

When Roy Bivalo had affected Barry, but Oliver snapped him out of it and asked him "Barry, would you help me in a war?"

"War? You mean the one against Granddad? Our old man's old man?" Barry asked Oliver smirked. Zeus would ground Barry if he'd heard him say that in person.

"Yeah, granddad Kronos, he's in the body of our cousin Luke Castellan and trying to destroy Olympus. My dad's in the middle of a fight with Oceanus, the titan of the ocean" Oliver shrugged, Barry nodded. He was game, as was Caitlin and Cisco, they wanted to defend their parents. Team Arrow and most of Team Flash travelled to Manhattan to meet up with the other demigods "Annabeth, what's the situation?" Oliver asked, his hood and mask off his face so the demigods could see who it was "there's not enough of us, Per-Oliver, sorry" she said, nearly calling Oliver his birth name. Oliver gave her a rare smile and nodded for her to continue "Barry, I need you with Thalia and her Hunters, Roy, return to Camp and try to convince your sister to join us, Felicity and Caitlin, you're with the Athena cabin, Cisco, you and Diggle are with Jake and the Hephaestus cabin on the Lincoln Tunnel, Laurel you're with Silena and the Aphrodite cabin on 5th Avenue, Thea and Malcolm, you two are with Michael Yew and the Apollo cabin on the Williamsburg bridge" Oliver said, the teams nodded and Oliver was left with Annabeth as they made their way to the Hudson and East Rivers.

* * *

Poseidon had unbound Oliver's powers and he could breathe underwater "OI! Hudson! East!" A gigantic seal and humanoid man appeared "listen, I need to ask you two a favour" Oliver said "son of Poseidon?" The man asked, Oliver nodded "why carry a bow? Apollo is the god of archery" the seal asked "my weapon of choice" Oliver said as he told them what he needed, the Hudson frowned "that's too true, I'll help, East?" He said, looking at Oliver fisrt then the Seal of the East River "sure, get those Hellhounds outta my waters" East shrugged, flicking his flipper and Hudson snapping his fingers "make sure you defeat Kronos!" Hudson yelled as the two river gods disappeared.

Oliver resurfaced and looked at Annabeth as he climbed out of the river "done it, the rivers are safe" he said, Annabeth hung up her cell phone and looked worried "it's Thea, the Apollo Cabin needs our help and the Minotaur is leading the battle" she said, Oliver bit back a curse in mandarin and whistled a piercing taxi-cab whistle. A pure black Pegasus appeared with another one _"Yo, Oliver" _it said "hey Blackjack, listen Annabeth and I need to get to the Williamsburg bridge" Oliver said to the Black Pegasus.

Blackjack nodded _"Don't look too good, boss, we flew over it and a girl in red's injured" _"Thea's hurt?" Oliver said, shock, hurt and anger clouding his face, Blackjack nodded _"A guy in black's trying to protect her and is failing" _"get us there now!" Oliver said, vaulting onto Blackjack's back and flying to his injured sister "Blackjack, dive!" Oliver called as a white limousine flew upwards, Blackjack dove and the limo just missed Oliver's head. They landed and Oliver ran into the battle tyo find his sister "Seedy? SPEEDY!" He called "Ollie? I'm here!" Thea's voice, weak but strong, cried out from behind an overturned school bus. Oliver ran and knelt down beside her "You okay?" He asked "dad's been trying to defend me, but he's hurt as well" Thea said, Blackjack trotted over and Oliver lifted Malcolm and Thea onto his back "get them out of here" he ordered, Blackjack nodded and flew off. A blur of red stopped next to him and there was an exhausted Barry Allen "you alright?" He gasped.

* * *

Oliver nodded "just exhausted" he said, Barry nodded in understanding. A harsh voice cut across the Williamsburg Bridge "well, well, well. What do we have here? My two grandsons!" It sneered, Barry and Oliver looked and saw a blonde boy in Greek armour carrying a black scythe "that's our old man's old man?" Barry asked, a sly grin on his face. Oliver bit back a grin of his own, Zeus would kill Barry if he heard him call him that "yeah, that's granddad Kronos" Oliver shrugged, nocking an arrow to his bow.

Kronos looked at Oliver "well, Percy" he began as Oliver and Barry began laughing "I lost that name years ago, when my mother Sally, technically Moira, left my father and renamed me" Oliver said, drawing back his bow. Cisco had modified his arrows to be Celestial Bronze and left his normal ones in his quiver, Kronos sneered at the Arrow and the Flash "why in ridiculous suits?" He sneered, that made both Oliver and Barry mad. Oliver glanced at Barry and muttered one word "go" Barry stunned the monsters, demigods and Kronos by moving so fast that he was a blur of red with a glint of Celestial Bronze "does that explain something, grandfather?" Oliver sneered at Kronos as Barry skidded to a stop beside Oliver again, exhausted but pleased with himself.

Kronos smirked dangerously and stepped aside as a familiar face came forward "Slade? Damn, how did you escape Lian Yu?" Oliver demanded, lowering his weapon. Slade Wilson/Deathstroke sneered at the green clad demigod "a favour from Kronos, aid him and I kill you" he snorted. Then had a shock when a boy dressed in red flipped from the top of the bridge and landed next to Oliver "did you convince her?" He asked the boy "Clarisse and the Ares kids are on their way as we speak" the boy said to him.

* * *

Oliver smiled "you know, Slade, I don't think you two were properly introduced. Slade, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Roy, Slade Wilson/Deathstroke" Oliver said as Slade saw another boy dressed in red skid to a halt beside Oliver and Roy "whoa, too much running!" He gasped "Barry, when was the last time you ate?" Oliver asked him "uhhh...before we left Central City with Cisco and Caitlin" he replied, holding his head at one side.

Oliver shook his head, then turned to Roy "ready to go, cousin?" "You betcha, cousin" the two archers smirked and nocked arrows to their bows, Barry pulled out his sword and made ready to run fast again when a blur of yellow hit him and caused him to fly backwards "BARRY!" Oliver yelled after him, then saw the man in yellow. Oliver's blood boiled. This was the man who murdered his aunt Nora, caused Barry's life to go downhill and tried to ruin it and his future "who are you?" Barry asked, holding his side as he struggled to stand up "_you know who I am, Flash_" the distorted voice sounded familiar to Oliver.

"hang on, Barry, that voice is familiar!" Oliver called to his cousin "Dr Wells?"

Barry's face lost all it's colour when he said the name of his mentor, the Reverse Flash turned to Barry and pulled down his mask "very clever, Barry and Oliver, very clever""Oliver, use your powers and get rid of the bridge!" Michael Yew called, perched on the side of the bridge, Barry tossed Oliver his sword and sped off the bridge with Roy. Oliver sunk the sword and called upon the sea (**A/N: Poseidon had given him the knowledge when he unbound Oliver's powers**) to break the bridge withg Wells and Slade on the other side with Kronos's army "We will meet again, grandson" Kronos sneered as he left with Wells and Slade.

* * *

Oliver turned to thank Michael, but stopped short when he saw an abandoned bow in the street and frantically searched for its owner "_Oliver?_" Felicity asked him through his communications "go head, Felicity" he said, Felicity sounded like she was going to cry "_it's Thea, you need to hurry back and bring a healer from the Apollo cabin. She's been poisoned!_" Oliver called Will Solace over to him and tore off on Oliver's Ducati, Felicity gave them the address of the Plaza Hotel and they ran in to the penthouse on the top floor to see Thea, who'd been stabbed by a poisoned blade on the bridge by Deathstroke. "Oh, sure, I'll watch the bike!" A statue complained as Will and Oliver pulled up at the Plaza Hotel, Oliver looked at Will in confusion "don't ask" Will told him.

Oliver shrugged and ran into the hotel to find his baby sister, three hunters gave them directions to the penthouse suite (which Oliver was used to) and Oliver ran straight onto the balcony to see his sister "Speedy, Speedy, you alright?" Oliver asked, Thea looked up at her brother "yeah, Ollie. You're The Arrow?" She asked him, Oliver nodded. Malcolm was nursing an arm in a sling "man, what happened?" Barry asked, skidding to a halt next to Oliver "Minotaur, snapped my arm in two" Malcolm said, wincing in pain.

Barry winced as well "ouch" but Oliver knew there was something bothering him "Barry, can I talk to you a second?" Oliver walked off the balcony and Barry followed him.

"Yeah?"

"Something's bothering you, what's wrong?"

Barry sighed "it's about Dr Wells being the Reverse Flash" Oliver saw the pain and hurt in his eyes, it was the same pain that Oliver had felt when Slade killed his mother Moira, and the same anguish that Thea had cried out with when Moira slumped to the ground with a bullet through her chest. "Hey, you're better than Wells, you know the difference of right and wrong, he's a sadistic bastard that couldn't have cared about anyone unless you had died that night" Oliver said, Felicity came and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder "anyway, you've still got family" she said, smiling at him like the sister Barry always wanted but never got to have when his 'dad' was jailed for his mom's death.

But Barry had his cousins, his family on the godly side of his family. And that made him more determined to fight on and protect those he cared about.


End file.
